Signs
by Tamako-Chama
Summary: A normal day. Chung is going to the university with the subway. There he sits on the last seat. He meets an amazing girl that changes his life. A little conversation makes him change everything he was. A conversation with signs. The sign language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So… I did another story… At first I wanted to finish my first and then post the second… But I really wanted to post it so I posted it… Then I really wanted to post the third so I posted it… Now I really want to post this… And I want to do a one-shot collection too… I'll probably update everything slowly… sorry! This will be my first story that's more about Chung falling in love then Ara falling in love. I think it will be short. It's an AU.I will leave all the classes except Chung and Ara's (Deadly Chaser with shorter hair and Yama Raja with a little shorter hair) up to your imagination this time! I got this idea while I was on the subway today. I know there are a lot others like this but! I will try to make this different! Ah! Important thing! Things said in sign language will be in _Italic_ and Underlined.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Chung was waiting for the subway to come. He was heading to his university. He was studying to become a doctor. It was his dream. But he was one of the worst students. A lot of people said he's not motivated enough. He was just… sometimes he forgot about things. " _Maybe being a doctor is not for me…"_ Chung thought and the train came. He got on. There was one open seat. The last one next to the other car. On the other car in the spot next to the car he was in sat a beautiful girl. She had long black hair and orange eyes… orange eyes… weird. But interesting. Without realizing he was staring at her. The girl noticed. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and blushed. He opened a book and started reading it. He was reading "Cannery Row". _"Maybe I should read one of the books the professor told us to read… That thing about the structure of human bones… Well… I'll read it later." He thought._ After a little he heard a soft knock on the glass. That girl was knocking on it with a bright smile. She started making signs with her hand excitedly. _Sign language?_ Chung thought. He knew sign language from his grandfather. He always said that he should know their language. Chung was ten when he learned it so it was fun for him

" _Do you know sign language?"_ She signed him.

" _Yes."_

" _Could it be you're deaf?"_

" _No. I learned it from my grandfather. He said that it was important to be able to understand everyone."_

" _Such a nice grandfather."_

" _Why did you learn sign language?"_

" _I'm deaf."_

" _Oh. Sorry."_

" _No need! I like sign language. A lot."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you see, there are a lot of people around us right? And they all don't know what we're talking about. It's like a secret language! A language only for us. Don't you think it's fun?"_

" _I never thought of it like this. You're interesting."_

" _Thank you. A lot of people tell this to me. Oh wait. Sign it to me."_ She giggled.

" _So what did you want to talk about?"_

" _Right. That book!"_

" _Cannery Row?"_

" _Yep! You see… it's one of my favorite books! But I rarely see any people reading it… I usually see people reading some fantasy books. Don't get the wrong idea! I don't think fantasy books are bad. It's just… People forget about the classics. And I really like the classics!"_

" _They're the classics after all. I think they're very good too."_

" _Right? It's so nice to find a person sharing the same opinion as you!"_

" _It really is!"_ He said and smiled. The girl blushed.

" _So where are you going?"_

" _Where am I going?"_

" _I mean you're in the subway. You must be going somewhere. Everyone here is going somewhere."_

" _I'm going to university."_

" _Oh! So you're an university student!"_

" _Yes."_

" _It must be nice… the real university…"_

" _Are you still a highschool student? You don't really look like one though."_

" _I am nineteen. But you see because of my 'condition' I can't attend a normal university. I attend a special one for deaf people. But for me it's not a real university. It's like all of the professors are not serious. It's like they underestimate us and think that if we're deaf we don't really need proper education. Especially at what I'm studying…"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Psychology."_ Chung was silent for a little. He was surprised _. "I know you're probably thinking that a deaf person can't be a psychologist. I don't blame you. Everyone around me thinks like that. Even my closest friends. That it's impossible. But I like to live my life under that saying : 'Anything is possible' It's like my motto. I believe in it. Because if I stop believing then nothing will happen. If I say 'I'm deaf so I can't be a psychologist', if I say I'll choose another dream… would it be so simple? People can't choose their dream. It chooses them. So I will fight. I won't give up. And deaf people need psychologists too don't you think?"_

" _You really are an amazing girl."_

" _Thank you."_

" _So where are you going?"_ She was a little surprised.

" _Where… I wonder… I ask myself that a lot. Is somewhere good enough for now? One day when I realize maybe I'll tell you."_ He was surprised. She did tell him that everyone here are going to a place. Maybe she wasn't a part of "everyone". They talked and talked… It felt like hours. It felt like years. It felt like… a time capsule. A place where time is not moving. Where only they and their restlessly signing hands are moving. But in truth it was only ten minutes. Ten minutes that were a whole eternity to them.

" _I've got to get off now. I'm happy we 'talked'. It was fun."_ He said.

" _I'm getting off here too!"_ They got off.

" _Well I'm getting out from this exit._ "

" _Ah I'm from the other. Bye._ "

" _Bye."_ He turned around and started walking the stairs to get out of the subway. Then he felt small hands wrap around him. He turned around. It was that girl.

" _I forgot! I want to know your name! I'm Ara Haan."_ She smiled and blushed.

" _Chung Seiker."_

" _Chung… I'll remember it!"_

" _I'll remember you."_ She blushed again and started walking to get out of the other side. She waved at him before she started going up the stairs. He waved back.

While walking to the university he was thinking about what Ara said to him. " _People can't choose their dream._ " This really remained in his mind. Because he was choosing his dream. He took someone else's dream and decided to live it. He turned around and walked to his home.

"Mom… I'm sorry." He said quietly.

The next day he went to the university to change his course. He started the Arts course.


	2. Chapter 2

Chung was waiting for the subway again. Today his mind was haunted by thoughts of that girl. Will he ever meet her again? The train came to the station. He wanted to talk to her and meet her properly this time. To take her number. But coming in and seeing how that spot where she sat when he met her was taken by some old man, he realized that he would never meet her again. That he was foolish for believing that he would meet her again. Four days passed. A week since he met her. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to thank her for helping him in his choice. But again he walked in the train to find the spot empty. Still he hoped. He hoped she would get on and sit there. But she didn't. He missed his stop. He didn't get off on purpose. He wanted to meet her. A strong feeling he couldn't resist. He had time until classes started. He could wait. But she didn't show up. She was not there. Again and again he got in the train. He waited. He hoped. Days passed. He started seeing her in his dreams. In his fantasies. She was his illusion. Sometimes when he walked on the street he saw girls with black hair. He thought it was her. But they never were. Then more days passed. Even blond girls started looking like her. She was everywhere. In his mind. In his heart. In his body. In his soul. But yet nowhere. Madness. He was falling in madness. Obsessed by a girl whose name was the only thing he knew. He trained painting at home. He painted her sometimes. But the image was getting more far away from the original with every painting and he knew it. What was that feeling? To go so far for a stranger? He felt stupid. He decided he will stop looking for her. He got in the subway with no hopes. And it was the right thing. She wasn't there. Maybe he felt like crying. Maybe he felt nothing. Who knows? That day in the university he met a short white haired girl with a blue haired man walking after her. She was a student in the music department. She was carrying a flute. He remembered he saw her a few times before and talked to her. He didn't remember her name but remembered the name of the man because she was talking about him mostly. He was carried away in thoughts and he hit her while walking. She fell.

"I'm very sorry!" Chung said and held out his hand to help her get up. The man hit it and offered his. "I really am sorry." He repeated his apology. The girl opened the flute case and when she made sure it's not broken she said:

"It's ok."

"Lu… he hit you!"

"Ciel… you're overprotective. I'm ok."

"You're not! Your knee is bleeding."

"Oh. I didn't notice." She tried smiling at him. Chung wanted to run away from that drama. He had his own drama. But it was all his fault.

"Can you stand up?"

"Of course!" She stood up. But that guy took her and started carrying her.

"Ciel! Let me go! Please! I can walk."

"But… you're bleeding."

"I'm not made of porcelain. Don't worry. I'm a human. I have bones. I'm ok."

"Then I just want to carry you! What's wrong with that?" She blushed.

"It's embarrassing. Everyone is staring."

"Let them! You're my idol! I will carry you! Always." Now Chung was witnessing their romance scene. It was so obvious that they loved each other but Chung didn't want to mess with other people's business. Idol… that guy was weird. And he really was overprotective.

"I apologize. I'm sorry I hurt you. Maybe I can treat you both something?"

"No. It's not a big deal. Ciel's just making it seem like it is." She said "Hey… I know you! Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Chung."

"Seiker." She said looking like she just figured out a mystery. "We got to go now! I wish I could talk to you more! I hope we meet again. And Ciel! If you hate that guy I'll hate you!"

"Alright then. If you wish so I will try not holding grudges against him." They walked away. It was the weirdest encounter he ever had. He was very confused.

His last lecture for the day was over. He wasn't going home that night. He was staying at a friend's house. He decided he would talk to him about everything that happened to him in the past month. This time he didn't get on that car of the train. It was hopeless. He couldn't meet her. So it didn't matter. The whole car was empty except for a few people sitting. Something pulled him towards that seat. The one in the end. He sat there. She was there. At first he couldn't believe it. But then her sad face turned in a wide smile. She knocked on the glass.

" _Finally… I wanted to meet you so much!"_ She signed him. She was a honest girl. _"All this time I was always sitting here where we met… I wanted to know more about you."_ She smiled.

" _I didn't want to admit it but I wanted to talk to you too."_

" _Did you think about me?"_ She asked the question. He wanted to lie. But all her honesty made him feel bad for even thinking of lying to her.

" _A lot. Did you? Or you forgot me?"_

" _I did. Because you were such an interesting person!"_

" _So did something interesting happen in your life?"_

" _No. It's quite a boring life. But I try to make it interesting. So I want to hear about yours. I bet it's a fun life."_

" _Today I met two people. They were interesting."_

" _What were they like?"_

" _The girl is playing the flute. She had long white hair. The man had blue. He was very overprotective. He acted like her brother but they didn't look alike at all and there was… some vibe about them. Like they love each other."_

" _Wait! What were their names?"_

" _Lu and Ciel."_

" _Oh. I know them. Lu is a good friend of mine."_ She smiled again. It was weird. Chung was getting weird feelings. Why? He smiled back.

" _Then… can I ask you something?"_

" _What is it? You can ask me anything."_

" _Are they dating?"_

" _No."_

" _Oh. So are they siblings?"_

" _No. They're close because of playing. Ciel is actually a pianist. He plays together with Lu. They have a long story. But he really treasures her. Although he said a lot of times he would never like her as a woman. I think he even has a girl he likes. I'm not sure if they're dating but I think so. His feelings are purely admiration."_ Chung noticed that she said nothing of Lu's feelings but it was a private matter.

" _So that's how it is. Ah. Ara! Can you give me your number?"_

" _I don't have a phone. I'm deaf after all."_ She smiled again. It looked like a forced smile.

" _Then do you have a computer?"_ He was determinate to find a way to contact her.

" _I do."_

" _Then… do you have something like… I don't know… somewhere when we can chat?"_

" _I do."_ She smiled again. She was amused. It was her first time to meet a person so interested in her. It made her happy. They exchanged information and he was happy too. He could chat with her anytime. She was even happier too.

" _So how it is? With your dream?"_

" _I'm giving my best. I will succeed. That's what I say to myself. And I will. I'm still struggling with my professors. We don't even get half of the education we're supposed to! I hate it. When they treat us – the ones that weren't given all they need like we're retarded! Like the problem is in our brains."_ This was a theme that again got her angry when she talked about it. _"But I will fight! Even if my life is not enough I will be reborn! And then I will accomplish it. Even if it takes more than that I will. Because never will I let go of it."_

" _Thank you."_

" _What for?"_ She was surprised.

" _You helped me follow my dream, I never wanted to be a doctor. It was the unfulfilled dream of my dead mother. What I wanted was to paint. It makes me feel happy. Good."_

" _Paintings. I really like art. It's beautiful. It opens the world to me. I can't hear. But some of the painting can transfer you in their world. Then I can hear the sounds of everything. The sounds of the water, of the wind. Art is wonderful. A portal to a perfect place. Have you ever felt like this?"_

" _Sometimes I get dragged in the world of the painter too. But after what you say I have an even bigger goal now."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I want my paintings to be one of these. That make you feel. I will work hard. I will improve. Then I will show you my works."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Then let us work hard together!"_

" _Alright. No matter how much it takes us-"_

" _We will achieve it."_ They both laughed.

" _So Ara… are there any other hobbies you have?"_

" _I like collecting antiques. They're what I like the most. I like the small stores with all the things you've never seen and you can uncover. It's fun. Because antiques might be covered with dust sometimes but when you wipe them you understand more and more about them."_

" _Psychology and antiques. Two things with no connection yet the things you love the most."_

" _Why no connection? For me people are just like antiques. They're like that too."_

" _Whenever I see you I just can't stop thinking how smart you are."_

" _Not really. This is just my feeling."_

" _Ara… do you like movies? I like watching them. All kinds. It's one of my favorite hobbies."_

" _Movies… I like it. The big screen. How all kinds of characters come to life in front of you. But… I always feel weird when watching. Because I can't hear. I know the experience is way more different when you're completely in the movie. But I'm always only a part in. That's why I avoid watching movies."_

" _I think it's a waste. To don't see all kinds of movies because of that. Every movie is a new experience."_

" _But it's an experience I can enjoy to the fullest."_

" _I just thought of something. It might sound very weird. Ara are you free right now?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _I want to take you to a place. It's not to some movie you won't get the full experience from. Of course it's weird since we're strangers."_

" _No! We're not. I trust you. I will go with you."_ She smiled.

" _Then we get off now!"_ They ran out of the train seconds before the doors closed. He took her hand and lead he out of the station. They were in the center of the town. It was night and the street lamps were the source of light.

" _It's the first time I'm in the center of the city at night! It's beautiful."_ He smiled.

" _I'm glad I can also show you unknown to you things."_ He hugged her with one of his hands and let go of her quickly. Pink was visible on her cheeks.

" _There are a lot of people here."_ Her hands were shaking a little out of nervousness. She felt like that around him. It was a weird feeling she never felt for someone else.

" _Yes."_

" _So where are we going?"_

" _It's a secret."_ He smiled and took her hand to lead her again. Then he remembered his friend was probably waiting for him right now. But he wanted to spend his time with Ara. He sent a text to Add. They were walking. Ara stopped and tried hiding behind Chung. A man that looked just like Ara approached them. He started signing her.

" _Ara! I never knew you'd get a boyfriend! And he's not ugly! Good job my little sister! You learned from me to attract the other gender! Congratulations! Have you ever kissed?"_ Ara was blushing and then Chung touched her shoulder to make her turn around to him.

" _Who is he?"_

" _My brother Aren."_

"Hello! What's your name?" He asked. He could speak.

"I'm Chung."

" _Ara! He looks nice! Have fun! I'll tell mom and dad you're with your boyfriend and they shouldn't worry! You can take your time! You don't have to come back home tonight! I'll calm them for you my sister! Since you always help me! Hurry up and start kissing him! You're already nineteen and still haven't kissed anybody! You should catch up! Bye Ara! Bye Ara's boyfriend!"_ He left before they could clear the misunderstanding.

" _Should I go after him to tell him we're not dating?"_

" _Don't."_ She was very nervous and blushing now. _"I don't mind it… if he thinks like this it is not… a problem. But of course I will clear it to him when I go back home. Don't worry."_

" _Well it's not a bad thing. At least he doesn't think I kidnapped you."_ They laughed and changed the theme. Actually Chung was feeling happy to be called like that. He didn't understand why. Ara felt the same too. She was very happy. A thought crossed her mind then. _I want it to be real_ – is what she thought and shook off very quickly. Chung was not for her. He was handsome and… normal. He could get a better girl. He might even have one. Still she was happy looking at him. Every day in that month that she didn't see him she missed him. But now it felt like they spent every one of them together. She smiled.

" _What are you smiling about? Did something happy happen?"_

" _Maybe."_

" _Maybe? Now you got me curious."_

" _I was just thinking happy thoughts."_

" _Oh. Interesting. What were they about?"_

" _It's a secret."_

" _Tell me. I want to know."_

" _No."_ She smiled a little.

" _Then I will start guessing…"_

" _Oh. Go ahead."_

" _You… are secretly in love with…"_ Ara's heart was beating fast. She felt the 'me' coming and was trying to think of an answer. _"That person from the billboard!"_ They both laughed. It was a billboard for toothpaste.

" _Not really. I'm still considering my feelings about Mr. Teeth. I'm not sure if I love him. But he's so beautiful."_

" _And clean! Extra clean!"_ They laughed again. They walked a little more.

" _We're here."_ He pulled her hand again in the movie theatre. It was not one of the big. It was very small. Chung ran up to buy tickets. When he came she was worried.

" _I told you… I can't watch movies… Sorry."_

" _Don't worry! This is a different one. This move theatre is special. You'll see. Just… trust me."_

" _Ok."_ She smiled. It started in a few minutes. They sat. When the movie was almost starting Chung signed her:

" _It's special because there is no sound. It's called a silent film."_ He smiled and it started.

It was over. Ara was feeling full of emotions. A movie really was a great thing.

" _Thank you Chung. Thank you for showing me what I would've lost."_

" _Well you helped me and I helped you. We're even now."_

" _I think I will come here more often."_

" _If you like I would be happy to accompany you."_ They talked more and more. Then Chung sent her home. They both were filled with unknown feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hello!"_ Ara was very exited to see him again.

" _Hi, Ara!"_ She laughed a little out of joy.

" _Is something wrong?"_

" _No! Not at all. So where are you going today? You said you don't go to the university on Sunday."_

" _I'm going to a friend's apartment. She invited me."_

" _Oh."_ Ara was a little sad _"I-Is she your g-girlfriend?"_ Her hands were shaking out of nervousness and this caused the words to look like stuttered. He laughed a little.

" _Ah no."_

" _Well do you want her to be?"_

" _No."_ He smiled. _"She's a good friend of mine but I don't like her. Only as a friend."_ She was relieved but still felt that ball in her chest.

" _Well I'm a few hours early. She just called me she wants me at nine."_

" _Oh. Then!"_ Ara's face brightened up _._ _"Would you like to visit some places with me?"_

" _Some places? You're taking me to your lair to finally kill me?"_

" _No! I w-want to visit a cake shop."_

" _Cake shop?"_

" _I like the cakes there! And I want to share with you what I like!"_ She blushed.

" _Sounds great! Alright! I'll come with you."_

" _We need to get off in a little."_

" _Ok."_

She got up and he followed her. This time they were walking around through small alleys.

" _Why do we go through them? Aren't you scared?"_

" _Well they're nice. Because you can get anywhere with them!"_

" _Anywhere? Can I go to the moon?"_

" _Sure! The moon! Let's go!"_

" _Yes!"_ They walked again. After a while they got on a bigger street. It was not very big but still big. It looked very calming. With small stores in different bright colors. Yellow, orange, light red… There were little bakeries and small stores for various things. There was a nice smell around the place. He looked at Ara. She smiled.

They came in one small cake shop. It had a few tables. They went to buy cake.

" _Ara what kind of cake are you going to eat?"_

" _Well… I want a fruit cake… but I want a chocolate cake… but I ate a chocolate cake a couple of days ago… but I ate fruit cake too… Chung! What should I do?"_ She looked at him.

" _Well… I suggest you buy fruit cake…"_

" _But I want the chocolate too…"_

" _Then I'll buy a chocolate and you can eat from it."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Thank you~"_ She jumped on him to hug him. The people looked at them and smiled. She moved away. They bought the cakes. They really were tasty. The best chocolate cake Chung ever ate. He felt the chocolate melt in his mouth. A sweet feeling. Warm. It was good. It was very good.

He felt her pushing him slightly to look at her.

" _Do you like it?"_ She smiled like she knew what he'll say.

" _Very much. How is your cake?"_

" _Good! Here try!"_ She stuffed a part of it in his mouth. It was also very good. But he really was drawn to the sweet taste of the chocolate.

" _It's tasty."_

" _But you like the other one more right?"_

" _Ah… you understood…"_

" _Well I like all of them! I love cakes. I love sweet things too."_

" _Oh. I don't really eat a lot of sweets."_

" _Why?"_

" _No reason. I just don't."_

" _Well you should! Sweets are… sweets are…"_ She desperately searched her mind for the right word to describe them. _"Sweet!"_ He laughed.

They ate and talked. When they were finished Chung looked at the time. He had no more time to spend with Ara. Last time he left Add and it would be rude to leave another one of his friends. He had to part with her.

" _Ara… Today… I had a lot of fun…"_

" _But you need to leave now, right?"_

" _Yes… Sorry."_

" _Don't worry! I had fun too. Lets… meet again! Actually no! Promise me you'll meet me again! I want your honest word!"_

" _You have my honest word. I'll defiantly see you again. No matter what we will meet._

" _I'm happy then! Tomorrow we will meet!"_

" _Alright! Then… I'm going!"_

" _Bye, bye!"_ He looked at her smiling face. He turned around. Her smile dropped and she turned her back and started walking away.

" _Actually… I don't feel like parting."_ He smiled and the warm feeling spread through her body. _"Come with me. She said I can bring someone… so why not? It's ok!"_

" _Eh? I-Impossible…"_ She looked down blushing. _"I'm just too…"_

" _It's alright! I'll be with you!"_

" _But… I'm not good with strangers."_

" _I will introduce you to her and you won't be strangers! Or… you're scared to go to someone's home when you haven't met them?"_

" _Y-Yes… But! If you lead me there I think I will be ok!"_

" _Then let's go! Come, Ara!"_ She silently went to him smiling while walking she took his hand. She just liked the feeling when she touched him. He said nothing but didn't move his arm away. Because she was warm. She was just… like that chocolate.

They were in front of the apartment building his friend was living in. Even if she lived on the fifth floor they clearly heard the music and other loud sounds.

"What is she thinking… a party… don't her neighbors ever bother her…" He said quietly to himself and sighted while going in the building.

He knocked. Rena answered the door cheerfully.

"Chung! You're here! Come on in! Oh!" She looked surprised. "You really came with someone! Such a shock! Hey… what's your name?" She turned her head to Ara. She tried hiding away from Rena.

"She can't hear you…"

"Oh the music is too loud! Sorry, sorry. You know how much I like music!"

"No…"

"No?"

"She's deaf."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well… anyway come in! Whatever she is she looks like a nice girl."

" _Ara this is Rena. She says to come in."_ He signed, smiling. Ara nodded.

"Her name is Ara." Chung said.

"Ara… sounds familiar. But I can't remember…"

"Ah CHUNG! You came!" A red haired girl screamed. "Finally! Come here! Help carry this!" She was moving… her brother.

"What happened?"

"Well… Elsword said he wants some alcohol… then I said it's not good for him… then we started fighting… and he wants alcohol… But he's underage! So I'm going to tie him up."

"I don't really feel like helping."

"Why no one wants to help… well forget about it. I'll do it on my own." She carried the screaming red haired boy outside the room.

"Hello girl! What's your name?" Asked a purple haired girl.

"She's Ara. And she can't hear you…" Chung said.

"Oh… then!" Aisha started signing.

" _Hello! I'm Aisha!"_

" _Eh? You know s-sign language?"_

" _Ah Chung taught me. Actually most of the group knows it. When we were very little we used to use it to talk our secrets."_

" _Sounds fun…"_

" _Yes it was."_

"Maybe you should give a few lessons to the ones that forgot it, Chung." Rena said.

"Well… alright."

"I really want to be able to talk with this girl! After all she's the new member of our group!"

"Member?"

"Of course! You took her here! Of course she's our friend now!"

Like that the night passed in introductions and a lot of talking. Ara really liked the whole group. They were all kind people with different, interesting personalities. It was time to go home. Chung was talking her home. They walked again linking their hands.

" _Was it fun?"_

" _Yes! A lot!"_

" _I'm glad."_ They were silent for a little until he talked again.

" _So… about your friends… can I meet Lu, Ciel and your other friends next time?"_

" _Sure… But…"_ Her mood suddenly changed to sad. _"They're the only friends I have… No one else."_

" _Well… you like them don't you?"_

" _Yes I do…"_

" _Then it's alright! But today you made a lot new friends! So now you can say you have a lot of friends!"_ She smiled.

" _Yes! Next time… next time I'll let you meet Lu and Ciel!"_

" _Ok!"_ After a little Ara stopped at one place and they parted. He was looking forward to meeting her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chung woke up. It was Thursday. Thursday the twenty sixth. The day. He dressed up and went out. He wondered should he take the subway or walk there. If he takes the subway he might meet her… But today he couldn't talk to her. He had to go see him. But Chung couldn't suppress the urge to see her. He got on the train. As always she was there.

" _Hello! You're early today."_

" _I'm going to a place…"_

" _A place?"_

" _An important place."_

" _Oh."_ She knew it's probably personal and she shouldn't ask more.

" _How are you, Ara?"_

" _Same as yesterday. Normal."_

" _I'm glad."_

" _There is one thing on my mind…"_

" _What could it be?"_

" _Are you free on Sunday?"_

" _I think I am. Why?"_ He asked even though it was obvious.

" _I want to see you… Outside the train."_ He smiled. Outside the train… it sounded nice. All of their previous meetings were unplanned and on the train – not that he minded – Chung loved these meetings, but having something arranged there was a special feeling.

" _Sure. Where do you want to go?"_ He asked trying to hide the happiness he felt. Such a happiness that almost made him forget the sadness of where is he going.

" _Somewhere."_ She answered mysteriously. He liked mysteries and he got more excited.

" _Somewhere? A surprise?"_

" _No. It doesn't matter. A-As long as it's with you. I just want us to meet."_

" _So I'm special?"_ She blushed and didn't answer, but he felt her answer. Even if the time they spent together was short it was like they knew each other longer than they can remember. They both knew the words and feelings the other didn't speak of. There might be only one feeling that they share yet none notices. Or realizes completely.

It was time for him to go. The station he had to get off at was nearby.

" _I need to go…"_

" _So that's all the time we have today…"_

" _I'll be here tomorrow."_

" _Okay…"_ She looked sad. It was always like that when he left her. No matter how much time they spent. With that look she made him not want to go. To stay by her side forever. He often wondered if that's how she really feels when they part or this is just his imagination.

" _Goodbye…"_ He signed. She just turned these sad orange eyes towards him. Each time it was getting harder to leave her. He was getting too attached to her. And she couldn't deny she's getting too attached to him too. It's always hard to say goodbye to the one you love. Even if you're going to see each other again tomorrow. She smiled. But it didn't make going away easier. He left the train and watched it go away. For seconds it was gone.

He walked slowly. In front of the hospital door he stopped. These meetings were usually sad and painful. Chung closed his eyes and opened the white door. He walked in. His grandfather smiled when he saw him.

" _You came today too."_ His grandfather signed him. _"There is no need to trouble yourself to visit me. I'm alright."_

" _Grandpa…"_

" _It's only two more months."_ His grandpa signed with a sigh.

" _I'll be here…"_ His Grandpa smiled.

" _Is there something good in your life? You're a young person. I still remember my youth…"_

" _There is this girl I met…"_

" _Oh… Is she nice?"_

" _Yes. She's very kind."_ Chung knew his Grandfather was trying to make Chung think of something else, but his sadness was strong as always. Chung was having trouble holding his tears that wanted to pour out of his eyes.

" _I'm glad… Now I don't need to worry about you when I leave."_ Chung finally let his feeling loose and started crying.

" _No… You won't leave! You'll be here forever!"_ Tears were streaming down his face.

" _Chung… Everyone has to leave. We're all here on a short stay. But there -"_ He pointed to the sky _"There we're bound to be for eternity. There is our home. There your grandma is waiting for me. I think I made her wait too long… Do you think she'll be mad at me?"_ He continued crying and stood beside his Grandpa. He looked at him through his tears – there was a weird smile on his face.

" _Chung… Do you know why I make you come only on the twenty sixth?"_

' _No…"_

" _That's the day I met your Grandma. It was while traveling in the train. It was a long ride. We were sitting next to each other. At first she was very nervous and just looked at me secretly. I was the first one to speak. This is my dearest memory of her."_ _'I guess meeting girls in trains goes in the family…'_ He thought.

" _Goodbye, my boy."_ He said and slowly moved to hug Chung. Chung cried harder. _"I know it might be painful. But I'm old… I'm even deaf now. I can't be near forever. But my soul will be with you. I'll be right here when you need me. Don't cry. Smile, Chung. Or else I'll haunt you."_ Chung laughed lightly. His grandpa smiled back. Chung left. His Grandpa's smile dropped. There was only one thing he didn't tell to Chung. There were no two months left. Only a week.

Chung couldn't stop his tears after he came out of the room. The sight of his Grandpa in the hospital bed with all these things attached to him… He knew that next month there might not be anyone to visit. His Grandpa was the only person that has ever understood and supported him. When he was sad he always went to him. When his parents were mad at him… When he was angry… And his Grandpa always solved all problems like with a magic wand. There was no one else he could trust like that. It hurt to know that there was a set time when he will be gone. It hurt that someone could say – You'll be dead in two months, and that to be the end of it. It wasn't fair.

Chung walked out. He was supposed to go to the university now. But he didn't feel like going. He walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chung's grandfather died three days after the visit. It felt so lonely without him even though they didn't see each other much after his illness was discovered. There was only one thing that kept him happy – Ara. He knew he was getting way too dependent on their meetings but it was his only way to continue doing want he has to do. Sometimes he thought what if he never met her. Could he still stay happy now? Could he still calmly go to the university? Maybe. Maybe not. Getting over the death of someone you loved is not something easy but it really made him feel better when there was someone to fill the hole in him. Still it was there. The first few nights he always cried. He cried in the mornings too. But never in front of people. He didn't like the pity in people's eyes when they see a person crying.

Even though Ara made him happy sometimes she made him sad. Very sad. Because sometimes he would think all these questions she never answered – Where is she going? Where will that train take her? Why doesn't she ever get off? Why is she always there? Why… can't they sit next to each other? Why do their "talks" always have to happen through the glass?

Sometimes he cried about that too. He was really getting overemotional these days.

"Chung what's wrong?" Add asked. "You've just been staring at your cup."

"Oh noting. I'm fine." Chung said as he faked a smile and took a sip out of his coffee. Add wasn't exactly fooled by that but he pretty much knew what was going on in Chung's head.

"So you're on a date tomorrow?" Add asked trying to make Chung cheer up.

"Something like that."

"With that train girl?"

"Yes. It was supposed to be on last Sunday but…" But Sunday was the day his grandfather died.

"Where are you taking her?" Add wanted to move the conversation off that topic.

"I don't know. She is taking me somewhere. And it is not a date."

"Well the way I see it it's like this – a girl and a guy go out somewhere to have fun. And that is my definition of a date."

"Just going out somewhere with someone does not mean it's a date."

"I think it does."

"Does that mean we're on a date now? I mean… We're together… outside. Then we're on a date?"

"NO!"

"Calm down, calm down. It was just a joke. Is it _so_ gross to date me?"

"Actually it is." Chung laughed a bit. It was nice seeing him laugh.

"Well it doesn't sound exactly pleasant to date _you_."

"I'm glad about that." A short silence started but Add broke it.

"Anyway even if it is not a date for you it might be for the girl so be careful of what you say. It might hurt her."

"We're just friends. It won't hurt her."

"'We're just friends'. Ha. Says the guy who's obviously in love with her." Chung blushed a little.

"When did you become such a love expert?"

"I was _born_ like this." Add said with a cocky smile.

"Alright _, Casanova,_ how is it going with Eve? You're still stalking her?"

"I do _not_ stalk her."

"Oh yes. You just follow her, hiding in shadows."

"I do _not_ do that! You're mean, you know that?"

"You started it."

"And it is not stalking! It is just collecting information on emotionless girls so every kind of girl can fall in love with me."

"Or so Eve would fall in love with you."

"Just… shut up."

"Why? We can discuss my love life. Can't we discuss yours? If we _can_ call it a love life." Chung snickered.

"If you want to know I _am_ quite popular."

"With everyone except Eve." Add sighed and put his head on the table.

"Why can't she notice me? Am I disgusting? Is it my hair? My clothes?"

"I don't know. Maybe she notices you and doesn't know how to show you."

"You have it easy… Your girl obviously likes you back."

"I think Eve likes you too. Cheer up."

"I want to see her… I haven't seen her since she slapped me last time."

"Well then call her."

"She never picks up the phone to me." Chung took out his phone and gave it to Add.

"She'll pick up if it's from my phone."

"What if she hangs up when she understands it's me?"

"I know she won't. She'll come. I bet she misses your stalking too." Add called her. She picked up after a while.

"Hi…" He said.

"Add?! What are you doing on Chung's phone?" She knew it was him just from one word.

"Uh… Because… I want you to come."

"Why should I?" Her words made holes in his heart.

"Because I just want to see you."

"That is no real reason." Why did she have to be like that always? Can't she be just a _bit_ kind? At least because they're friends. He was getting tired off always getting turned down.

"Well don't come then." It came out pretty angry. But that's how it was supposed to be. He hung up the phone and gave it back to Chung.

"I'm sick of this! I don't want to chase her like a dog forever! I want some attention too."

"Add…"

"You know what pisses me off the most? If it was you she would defiantly come. If it was _anyone_ else she would have came. What did I ever do to her? I know I may not be the best of people but I swear, I try. I do my best to be nice to her. I try not being too pushy. I really try. What is she even looking for? A prince charming?"

"Add I think it is not something in your attitude or looks."

"Then what Chung? What? I don't understand her. I really don't. And if you do please tell me. What is she that she doesn't like?"

"I believe… It is nothing. I believe she likes you."

"Honestly… sometimes you say very stupid things." Chung laughed a bit.

"We'll see in a few minutes who's the stupid one."

"What?"

"I told you – We'll see."

"Anyway let's talk about something else. I don't want to think about her now."

"Okay."

"Have you seen Rena recently?"

"Recently… no I don't think I have. Why?"

"I haven't too. Aisha hasn't. Elsword… Elesis… Raven… Everyone."

"That is a bit… concerning. But I don't think anything bad has happened. She probably has to study for exams or something like that and has no time for us."

"Hm… I don't know about that. Last time I saw her at the end of that party she looked pretty sad."

"I don't know. I left early that time."

"Well I stayed the longest and helped her clean up."

"If you really think something is wrong maybe we can go visit her tomorrow?"

"Aren't you on a date tomorrow."

"Yes I am on a _meeting with a friend_ tomorrow but we can go later, after it."

"Okay. Should we invite someone else to come with us to see her?"

"Let's call everyone. Maybe they're worried too. I'll call them tonight."

"Alright."

They continued talking about different things. Suddenly Chung smiled.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Look behind you." At the door was… Eve.

"…How?"

"I told her where we are." Chung showed Add the text he sent her. It was just written where they are.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why. Ask her."

Eve came and sat with them. There was a weird silence at first.

"Why are you here?" Add asked. It sounded cold even though he was happy she came.

"Didn't you call me to come?"

"So it is not because you wanted to come. Though I think I told you shouldn't come if you don't want it." It was not going in a good direction. She was silent for a while. Then she said, very quietly, something that made Add's eyes go wide.

"Sorry…" It was the first time he ever heard her apologize. It made all the anger disappear. She could really do as he please with him – one moment he was angry at her then just one word made him overflowing with love.

Chung smiled again and got up.

"I've got to go now. Bye."

"I thought you could stay longer."

"No. I need to do something." Chung left. It was obvious he had nothing to do. But he would just be a third wheel there. Chung decided to walk home – it was around a ten minutes walk. He walked past the subway entrance and stopped in front of it. He had nowhere to go with it. But he entered it because maybe she would be there. It was his first time riding the subway when he isn't going anywhere. It felt kind of weird. But she was there. When they started signing he forgot about that weirdness. Because when he was with her he forgot about all such things. He stopped paying attention to all the weird looks the other passengers were giving them. Why? Because… he really did love her. Truthfully he wanted that tomorrow to be a date. But he was not sure that's how she felt about it. He could not tell whether she returned his feelings or she was just happy there was someone she can communicate with. Add said she liked him back. In Chung's opinion that was not the case.


End file.
